White Christmas
by honeycrispregal
Summary: Short One-Shot, what happens under the mistletoe? Based on 5x09 "Secret Santa" promo. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey Guys! So this is my first fan fiction:) Been writing a few other ones I might post, so please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

**This is based on the promo for the season 5 episode "Secret Santa" promo!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Andrew W Marlowe, and Nathan and Stana are not under my employment, and neither is the amazing writing team of this awesomesauce show.**

* * *

"Jacob Turner. You are under arrest for the murder of Christopher James". She shoved him out of Interrogation 1 and into the two Uni's waiting to take him to lockup.

"Kris Kringle" The writer muttered behind the Detective. She shot him a watch-it-Castle look, as she walked past him and back into the bullpen to grab her gear.

Finally, she thought. Its 7:00 on Christmas Eve, and she was finally going to go home. Well, to Castle's place at least. They were spending the Eve with Martha and Alexis, planning on baking cookies and opening presents, and after, going back to her place for some...alone time. She had picked out a perfect present and couldn't wait for him to see it.

Kate grabbed her coat and purse, and looked over to Castle, giving a couple of swiss watches to Espo and Ryan. She chuckled and a small smile crossed her lips. She bent over, and locked the bottom drawer of her desk with her extra piece and clip. You could never be to careful, even on holidays.

She got back up, Castle was still in the break room with the guys. She walked over to her boss's office and gave a small rap at the door. Gates looked up from a case file she was reading, "Yes Detective?"

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and I wanted to let you know that I will be taking the next week off." She smiled at Gates, hoping the Christmas wish would help her get the time off for the ski trip Castle was taking her on.

"Thank You Detective, Merry Christmas to you as well" She paused and Kate's heart sank. She's not going to say yes. "I expect you back by the 3rd at 8 Detective" Gates flashed a smile as she saw Beckett relax.

"Thank You Sir! Goodbye." And she rushed out the door.

Ryan and Esposito were back at their desks grabbing their gear. Where's Castle? She looked around and he was standing about four feet in front of the elevator. He turned to her and smiled, not his usual shit-eating grin, but the genuine sincere one he only reserved for her and Alexis when she visited from Colombia, which was almost every weekend. She hurried over to him.

"Hey, so I take it I'm coming back to your place?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." He said, brushing his right thumb over the birthmark on her cheek, which earned him a swat on the arm and a sharp "Castle!"

"Relax Becks" she scowled at him, she hated that nickname, "Shes deep in her case file" he assured her.

She sighed, she hated when he was right, but loved it when he went all protective on her. She grabbed his right hand, the one closer to her, and intertwined her fingers with his. He raised his eyebrows. She reassured him with a squeeze of her hand.

"Aww look at them. They're so cute, thinking we don't notice" Ryan butted in.

Without turning around, Kate retorted "you know we can hear you. Riiiiight?" holding out the 'I' in right for emphasis.

Esposito was next to interrupt their moment, "Yea, but look where you're standing".

Kate looked up. **Misletoe! **Damn it. She looked at Castle, seeing that glint of mischief in his eye, mixed with that look he gave her whenever they finished each other's sentences. She glanced over at the unlit elevator button. She realized why, he stood there just so they could kiss in front of the team. How mature. She quickly snapped her head towards Gates's office, her Iron Boss still reading that file.

Looking back at Castle she started to freak. "Castle- I- I don't know if this-uh is a good idea"

Seeing the light drain from his eyes she sighed. " Kate we don't have to do this." He squeezed her hand, still in his. "We can wait, we have all the time in the world".

She thought for a second. Gates was going to have to find out someday. I mean come on, they can't exactly hide a wedding, or even maybe a baby bump. Oh what is she thinking, wedding?, baby? That is so far away. She hasn't even told him how she feels. Or maybe...

Half of the precinct is looking at them now. How long was she thinking for? She sighed "No Castle, there's no time like the present, right?" she whispered.

Before the color returned to his face, she was already on him. She detached their fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were on his, warm and soft, slightly tasting of mint and chocolate. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and she deepened the kiss, before remembering where they were, who was watching. He detached his mouth from her, but not before taking a small nibble on her lower lip, coaxing a small moan from her lips. Arms still around each other, they heard a chorus of "woot-woot"'s and "ok pay up"'s.

She blushed, and they mostly detached, his left arm still holding her tight. Reaching for the elevator button, she turned around to see Gates at her office door. The highly trained veteran detective froze, and her eyes widened. Ryan and Esposito saw the Boss, and ran as soon as they could, down the second staircase, past Interrogation 2, leading to the garage. The room full of cheering people disbanded, as the Captain walked over to her and Castle, now fully blushing and holding his bottom lip in his curled fingers.

'Ok, we're screwed' she thought as Castle squeezed her waist tightly before letting go once Gates reached them. The Captain walked over to the elevator button and pushed it. Kate realized that she forgot to when she saw Gates at her office door.

"Now, I want to know" She started, and the lovers gulped in unison, "why the two of you did not tell me earlier. Maybe, I don't know, in May?" She arched her eyebrows at the couple and smirked.

Kate's eyes widened so much it hurt her head, "But how did you-?" The elevator dinged, and the Captain motioned to them to get in. They did so without a hurry, and the Captain stepped back.

As the doors were closing, Gates remarked, "I may have been IA, but I know a couple in love when I see one."

* * *

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened.. "She said 'couple in love'", he remembered as he turned to lead her out.

She smiled and stopped moving, the doors closing right behind her. "She's not lying." Kate stepped closer to Castle, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him as he stood there, looking at her. She brought both of her hands to his head, one cupping his cheek, the other caressing the short hairs on the back of his neck. "I love you", she smirked.

His was gaping more than she had before, his mouth open, his eyes wide. She giggled. "Wha-what?".

She kissed him gently. "You heard me. I love you..." she paused for half of a second. "Kitten".

He laughs, and pulls her in closer to him, and for another heartfelt kiss. As they broke away, he said, "I love you too".

"I know" she replied, "you've said it twice...but lets forget those two times, because I think I like it the best right now". She kissed him again, a little bit longer.

She pulled away, and a snowflake landed on her frosty nose. She looked up, not realizing they were already outside. He kissed it off, and hailed a taxi. They got in and kissed again, short and sweet.

He pulled the hair behind her right ear, kissed it, and whispered, "This is all the Christmas I need, just you and me", making her blush. She placed her hand in his and squeezed it tight, resting her head on his shoulder.

The snow starting falling faster, and thicker, and all the while, he was humming White Christmas, just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

**Hoped you liked my cute little one-shot,**

**i was thinking about it during swim practice and wrote the whole thing in my head while swimming butterfly:)**


End file.
